King County, Georgia
King County, Georgia is the hometown of the TV series Rick Grimes and his family. The hospital where Rick stayed at while he was in a coma is located in this town, along with the police station, King County Sheriff's Department where he and his partner, Shane Walsh worked. Pre-Apocalypse King County was a rural county in the state of Georgia and was policed by the King County Sheriff's Department. The county was like any other county which had several farms and crops. Season 1 During a routine day at work, deputy officers (and friends) and were on patrol when a call came in about a high speed pursuit involving the neighboring county police, the Linden County Sheriff's Department. Rick and Shane joined the pursuit along with fellow officers Lambert Kendal and Leon Basset. During the shootout, a criminal manages to injure Rick and he is taken to a hospital where after a period of time, Rick wakes up and finds himself in the world overrun by the undead. Season 3 Rick returns to King Country on a scavenging mission with Carl and Michonne. They come to realise that the police gun cell has been picked clean. Rick suggests to check out the nearby bars and liqour stores in the area to find guns. They come to notice the town has been heavily fortified with many warning painted onto the walls. A man ontop of one of the buildings in town tries to hold them at gun point asking them to surrender their weapons. Rick opens fire while Michonne runs round back to try and get the man. Carl shoots the would be assailant on the street. The man turns out to be Morgan. Morgan has no lost his sanity and has accumulated a large collection of munitions. Rick tries to convince him to come with them but to no avail. Carl goes to get the last known picture of his mother Lori for Judith's sake. The group leave, leaving Morgan behind as he burns corpses'. Locations Harrison Memorial Hospital Pre-Apocalypse The hospital was where Patty Taylor worked, and is located in the King County area where sick/ill patients can receive medical care. Due to the hospital being in a county, it is a relatively small hospital with only 4-5 floors. Rick Grimes was under extensive care in the south wing recovery ward at the hospital while in a coma. Shane frequently made visits to his wounded friend, and gave flowers from his fellow colleagues. During his stay, the outbreak occurred; leaving the hospital in ruins. Upon Shane's last visit to Rick's room, he hears shouts that erupted from the hallway as the military began evacuating some staff and patients, while others ran through the corridors. He decides to get a hospital bed to attempt to move Rick. Explosions rock the building and the life support system powers down along with Rick's vitals, leading Shane to believe that Rick is dead. He barricades the room with a stretcher and flees the hospital for Lori and Carl. Post-Apocalypse Some time later, Rick wakes up and walks around the rundown hospital, finding the power out, furniture overturned, papers everywhere, the decaying body of a woman on the ground, bullet holes (from the military), and some dried blood. As he travels through the empty halls, he finds the double doors to the hospital cafeteria, with the spray-painted words "DON'T OPEN DEAD INSIDE" above the door handles which have been barricaded with wood and chains. As he draws closer to the doors, a pair of hands burst through, with the sound of moans. Rick quickly leaves, making his way through a dark stairwell and outside, encountering dozens and dozens of fly-ridden bodies covered in sheets. Horrified, Rick flees the hospital. Rick's Neighborhood Rick lives in a sub-urban residence with other neighbors. As he arrives in his neighborhood he finds his house with the front door open and rushes inside, but does not find his family. Instead, the house is empty and missing his photos, giving him a shimmer of hope. He stumbles out of the house, delirious, and finds a "man" stumbling by, only to witness him getting shot after receiving a smack to the head with a shovel. He awakes tied to a bed while a man stands nearby. He finds himself at Morgan and Duane's home. Rick spends the night recovering and finding out what has happened to the world from Morgan. The next morning, the trio make their way to the police station for supplies. In "Clear", the map that Morgan has etched on the walls of the building he is staying in, reveals that Rick's house had burned down. Taylor Residence In The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning, this was the home of Gary Taylor, his daughter Patty, and her new boyfriend Paul. Just before everything went chaotic due to the outbreak, Shane was seen responding to a domestic disturbance call at this home. When he arrives, he finds that Gary shot Paul because he attacked his daughter and he was protecting her. Shane chases Gary around the house until he is finally able to convince him to go to the King County Police Station. King County Sheriff's Department :For the full article, please see King County Sheriff's Department Rick, along with fellow survivors Morgan and his son Duane, use the police station for ammo, weapons and a hot shower. After stocking up, the trio plan to part ways, thanking each other for the generosity they've shared. Before leaving, they spot an undead deputy, Leon Basset, banging on the chain link fence. Rick unloads a bullet into his former colleague's head before driving off to Atlanta to search for his wife and son. Park The park was briefly mentioned in The Walking Dead Webisodes when the survivors were told to head to this park for evacuation to Atlanta by FEMA. In the TV Series, Morgan and Duane were seen traveling back to their house while Rick is seen pulling up right alongside a park. He is seen walking through the park in search of the bicycle zombie he encountered earlier. He eventually finds her moaning on the sun dried grass where he pulls out his gun, apologies to her, and shoots her in the head to end her suffering and misery. Unnamed Elementary School Carl Grimes attends this school along with many other children. He normally waits for his mother, Lori to come after school to walk him home. Days before the apocalypse, Lori is seen waiting outside the school to pick up Carl where she talks to her friend Paula about her situation with Rick and her family. Shane interrupts their conversation when he pulls up to the school and tells Lori that Rick has been injured. King County Cafe The cafe first appears in "Clear". Carl is on a mission to retrieve a family photo of himself, Rick, and Lori so that sister Judith would know what her mother looked like. Carl and Michonne use caged rats mounted on skateboards distracting the walkers as they sneak back to the kitchen area and the photo. Carl and Michonne are spotted and have to fight their way out of the cafe empty handed. After some debate, Michonne stealths back in to recover the photo for Carl, and picks up a "georgeous" cat statue for herself. After the mission Carl tells Rick "she may be one of us". Inhabitants Webisodes Survivors *Judy - Girlfriend of Andrew and step-mother of Jamie and Billy. *Maggie Palmer - Wife of Mike Palmer and mother of Palmer Children. *Mike Palmer - Husband of Maggie Palmer and father of Palmer Children. *Andrew - Father of Jamie and Billy and ex-husband of Hannah. *Hannah - Mother of Jamie and Billy and ex-wife of Andrew. *Jamie - Daughter of Hannah and Andrew and sister of Billy. *Billy - Son of Hannah and Andrew and brother of Jamie. Deaths *Judy - Bitten by walker on street, killed with axe by Hannah. *Maggie Palmer - Infected and killed by husband, Mike Palmer. *Mike Palmer - Infected threw bite and shot by Andrew. *Andrew - Killed by Palmer Children. *Hannah - Bitten by walkers and shot by Rick Grimes. Dead Reckoning Survivors *Paul - Boyfriend of Patty Taylor. *Patty Taylor - Girlfriend of Paul and daughter of Gary Taylor. *Gary Taylor - Father of Patty Taylor. *Robb Spanner - Civilian who was arrested by Shane Walsh and Leon Basset. *Mrs. Heller - a senior citizen resident. Deaths *Paul - Infected and shot by Gary Taylor. *Patty Taylor - Bitten by Paul and shot by Shane Walsh. TV Series Survivors * - a sheriff's deputy who lived with his family in the county. * - wife of Rick who lived with her family in the county. * - son of Rick and Lori who attended school and lived in the county. * - partner and best friend of Rick who lived in the county. *Lambert Kendal - co-worker and sheriff's deputy who lived and worked in the county. *Leon Basset - co-worker and sheriff's deputy who lived and worked in the county. *Diane - co-worker and sheriff's deputy who lived and worked in the county. *Linda - co-worker and sheriff's deputy dispatcher who lived and worked in the county. * - a survivor with his son living in the Drake residence. * - son of Morgan and Jenny Jones living in the Drake residence. Deaths *Unnamed Criminal 1 - Shot in car chase by Rick Grimes, Shane Walsh, Lam Kendal or Leon Basset. *Unnamed Criminal 2 - Shot in car chase by Rick Grimes, Shane Walsh, Lam Kendal or Leon Basset. *Unnamed Criminal 3 - Shot in car chase by Rick Grimes, Shane Walsh, Lam Kendal or Leon Basset. *Jenny Jones - Bitten by walker, infected and turned into a walker. *Leon Basset - Bitten by former co-worker, Don, infected and shot by Rick Grimes. Gallery Kings County, Georgia.jpg Carl's school.jpg Shane-Rick hospital.jpg Hospital.jpg Hospital.png|Harrsion Memorial Hosptial Rick's Neighborhood.jpg Rick-park.jpg TWD.jpg|Sheriff's Department Taylor Residence.jpg|Taylor Residence TWD GP 312 0917 0032.jpg|King County Cafe ru:Округ Кинг Category:Locations